Carmen
by HCRIZONS
Summary: "Don't worry. You won't feel a thing." Oh, how I wish I did.
1. carmen

"**It'll only hurt for a little bit."**

_If only it did. _


	2. prologue

**_Okay, so have you heard the song Carmen by Lana Del Rey? This is what this dong is about. _**

**_lyrics-_**

**_Darlin', darlin', doesn't have a problem_**  
><strong><em>Lyin' to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf<em>**  
><strong><em>It's alarmin', honestly, how charming she can be<em>**  
><strong><em>Fooling everyone, tellin' 'em she's having fun<em>**

**_She says, "You don't wanna be like me_**  
><strong><em>Don't wanna see all the things I've seen<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm dyin', I'm dyin'"<em>**

**_She says, "You don't wanna get this way_**  
><strong><em>Famous and dumb at an early age<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyin', I'm lyin'"<em>**

**_The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_**  
><strong><em>She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond<em>**  
><strong><em>Audio tune lies, she's still shining<em>**  
><strong><em>Like lightning, whoa, like lightning<em>**

**_Carmen, Carmen, stayin' up till mornin'_**  
><strong><em>Only seventeen but she walks the streets so mean<em>**  
><strong><em>It's alarmin', truly, how disarmin' you can be<em>**  
><strong><em>Eatin' soft ice cream, Coney Island queen<em>**

**_She says, "You don't wanna be like me_**  
><strong><em>Lookin' for fun, gettin' high for free<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm dyin', I'm dyin'"<em>**

**_She says, "You don't wanna get this way_**  
><strong><em>Streetwalk at night, and a star by day<em>**  
><strong><em>It's tirin', tirin'''<em>**

**_The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_**  
><strong><em>She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond<em>**  
><strong><em>Audio tune lies, she's still shining<em>**  
><strong><em>Like lightning, whoa, like lightning<em>**

**_Baby's all dressed up with nowhere to go_**  
><strong><em>That's the little story of the girl you know<em>**  
><strong><em>Relyin' on the kindness of strangers<em>**  
><strong><em>Tyin' cherry knots, smilin', doin' party favors<em>**  
><strong><em>Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on<em>**  
><strong><em>Sing your song, song, now, the camera's on<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're alive again<em>**

**_Mon amour, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi_**  
><strong><em>Tu as besoin de moi<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu ne peux vivre sans moi<em>**  
><strong><em>Et je mourrais sans toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Je tuerais pour toi<em>**

**_The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_**  
><strong><em>She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond<em>**  
><strong><em>Audio tune lies, she's still shining<em>**  
><strong><em>Like lightning, whoa, like lightning<em>**  
><strong><em>Like lightning, whoa, like lightning<em>**

**_Darling, darlin', doesn't have a problem_**  
><strong><em>Lyin' to herself 'cause her liquour's top shelf<em>**

**_A glimpse of what the book thing will be about, only she isn't really a singer. I don't know what she's going to be yet, but I guess... something different. Oh well I don't know, I haven't really read a book on here before..._**

**_Anyways, that's just the authors note. Heres the chapter..._**

**_prologue_**

_**"W** _hat would you like to be when you grow up, Carmen?" My mother asked as she braided my long blonde hair. I was around six then, if I do recall. This was one of the first times she asked me this. She asked me often. My answers changed over the years.

"A doctor!" I was six.

"A want to be... a model!" I was eight,

"Maybe a teacher! To help all the little girls and boys!" I was nine.

"I want to be a scientist." I was eleven. "You nearly have a failing grade in science, what the bloody murder are you going to do?" that was my sister, Lizzie. She didn't really play an important role in my life.

"I want to be a musician." I corrected.

"I wanna be a painter, I want to paint the skies pink and purple, I want to dream of a dreamless world that could be filled with stars. And I have to fill those stars..." I was thirteen.

"I want... I want to be someone, mama. And whoever that may be, I want to be that person." I was fifteen.

To this day, I still am not sure who I want to be. But, I'm going to be somebody.


End file.
